A Brother's Thoughts
by Teobi
Summary: A Thunderbirds Are Go fic. Scott shares some thoughts on recent events. Set right after the episode, 'Fireflash'. **contains spoilers**


**This is my first Thunderbirds Are Go fanfic. I love TAG, it respects the original series while updating it and making it suitable for today's young audiences. It must be good for us to be waking up at 8am on a Saturday morning, at least here in the UK:) **

**I hope all of you in other countries get to see this show very soon. It really is worth waiting for! **

**Hi to Josie, Eleanor and everyone from Jo's facebook group. xx**

****Further notes: Corrections have been made to some of the details to bring them in line with canon. Thanks to Tikatu and cathrl for the heads up****

**oOoOo**

Scott walks through the villa. It's been quiet these past few days – ever since the Hood departed from the Fireflash leaving Kayo to her fate. Underestimating her capabilities, hoping she'd crash the plane, kill all those innocent passengers and destroy the brand new engines that Brains had designed. Not a nice guy, Scott thinks with a wry smile. Luckily Kayo's goodness, courage and integrity won the day, and after a short period of rest and recuperation, she was soon back to her old self.

Kayo is in the pool, assisting Gordon with his newly upgraded scuba tanks. Scott pauses near the window to observe in silence. He's proud of Gordon- the waterbaby of the family, with his joyous optimism and lust for life. Scott can hear laughter rising through the air, the hot, almost motionless air of the tropics that envelops Tracy Island like a blanket. Thank goodness for the sea breezes and the cooling waters of the swimming pool, for without water Gordon would surely shrivel and die like a fish left gasping on the shore.

Scott smiles to himself as he watches Kayo push Gordon's head under water, no doubt in return for some brotherly teasing. He recalls her words when she thought she was going to die.

"I may not have started out with five brothers, but..." Despite her insistence on baring her soul, they'd stopped her mid sentence. They had more faith in her than she had in herself- they knew she could land the Fireflash, even in the desert.

As it happened, the reliable weight of Thunderbird 2 became instrumental in guiding Fireflash safely onto the runway. Virgil was a steadfast presence and his help was very welcome, but without Kayo at the controls the supersonic plane would have crashed and burned the minute the Hood jumped ship, and everyone knew it. Kayo was a natural pilot the way Alan was a natural astronaut. She didn't have to be blood related to them to be one of the most valued members of their entire family- a daughter that Jeff could be proud of.

Scott raises his eyes away from his playful siblings and looks out over the glimmering horizon. His thoughts turn to the missing Jeff Tracy. He's out there somewhere. None of them believe that a man as good and honest and heroic as their father would succumb so easily to one of the Hood's ridiculous plans. For they were ridiculous plans- wanting to rule the world was so Twentieth Century Hollywood. Scott hoped that Jeff was merely lying low somewhere and would one day emerge like a Phoenix from the ashes to reclaim his rightful position as the head of International Rescue.

Scott presses a button on his wristwatch and a 3D hologram of John appears, floating just above his wrist.

"What's up, Scott?" the hovering figure asks, raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing," says Scott with a half-apologetic smile. "Just wanted to say hi. And thanks, you know?"

"For what?"

Despite the puzzled look on John's face, Scott hears the tone of understanding in the man's voice. Miles and miles of empty space can't mute the bond these brothers have, the way they can read each other like an open book.

"For being someone Dad would be proud of. You do everything he does, and you've never messed up once. You're our eyes and ears up there, but we miss you down here and I just wanted you to know."

"Getting soft in your old age?"

Scott shucks his head at his brother's tiny image. "That's the last time I try to pay you a compliment," he grins.

John raises his hand in a salute, and Scott, laughing, dismisses his brother with a flick of the wrist. But after John has disappeared he looks up at the sky, far past the dotted clouds, into the depths of space and salutes back.

"For Dad," he says, quietly. "And for us all. Because maybe the Hood can knock us down, but he'll never knock us out. Not while we remain strong, not while we care so much about each other. Not while the world needs International Rescue-

not while Thunderbirds Are Go."


End file.
